A Black Christmas
by gryffinwhore
Summary: A story about why Sirius Black REALLY ran away from home… SBxRL


A Black Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and you know it.

Genre: Drama, Romance (yep, it's fluff, but also contains some mild angst)

Warning: Slash.

Rating: PG-13 for m/m action and some swearing.

Note: English is NOT my mother tongue and the text might be incorrect somewhere in this story, even though I'm considered a fluent English speaker.This is my first finished piece in English; I've written a zillion novels, poems and stories in my own language, but that doesn't really matter now, does it? :P

Please R & R!

Sirius Black woke up in the arms of Remus Lupin. It was Christmas day and he had spent the night in his lovers' bed, sharing sweet chocolate kisses, touches and pleasure of more adult sorts. He smiled when he looked at Remus' sleeping face; the half-open lips, the pale, perfect skin, those thick, black eyelashes and the sandy-colored hair that shimmered with gold (which fell into his eyes when he was awake and leaned over a piece of parchment). Suddenly Remus opened his eyes; honey-colored looked into blue-grey; Sirius' eyes looked like a storm in the sky. Remus gently touched Sirius skin; so soft, almost glittering, fair skin and shoulder-length, shiny black hair that Remus stroked behind Sirius' ear.

Remus didn't say anything; he just moved his head slightly so their lips met. The warmth of the other filled them as the kiss deepened and they felt each others soft, bare skin.

Remus ended the kiss and looked, smiling without even knowing he did, at Sirius.

"I always feel fireworks go off inside of me when I kiss you."

"Good morning to you too", Sirius said, amused. "I feel it too, you know. I wish we could stay like this forever."

A shadow flew over his handsome face. This day was the day that he had to go back to his family to celebrate Christmas. He turned to Remus and murmured in his hair;

"I don't want to say goodbye to you."

"I know", Remus said, now with a serious expression on his face. "I hate saying goodbye to you too, especially since I'm aware of what awaits you. Don't want my favourite puppy to be stuck with that family over Christmas. I wish they would allow you to stay here…"

Sirius gave a short, barking laugh.

"They would never let me stay with 'that half-blood Lupin' over Christmas."

"Well…" said Remus, "you can come back when they let you and spend the rest of the holiday here, with me."

Sirius smiled at the thought; him and Remus cuddling in the snow, drinking hot chocolate in front of the fire, having steaming hot sex between those red sheets…

"Good idea", he smirked.

After breakfast Sirius knew he had to leave. He dreaded coming back to Grimmauld Place and his family.

He stood on Remus doorstep, dressed and ready to leave.

"I guess I have to say goodbye now…" he said, looking tormented.

"Don't look so traumatised", Remus said with a little laugh. "You'll just have to stand them for a couple of days, and then you'll come back here."

Sirius tried to smile but didn't succeed very well. Remus pulled him close and hugged him tight.

"Sirius", he whispered into his lovers' ears, "It's only a couple of days. It'll be ok. I love you."

"I love you too", Sirius said, his voice trembling. "I have to go."

He turned around and walked without looking back; he feared that if he did, he'd run back there and never leave Remus' side.

Sirius opened the door of Grimmauld Place and took of his boots. He could hear talking and laughter from the kitchen, but felt a cold shiver down his spine instead of the warmth he could wish for. He stepped into the kitchen only to see his mother, Bellatrix and Narcissa making the last of the Christmas food. They were all tall and thin; Bellatrix and his mother with long, thick, dark hair quite like himself and Narcissa with long, soft curls of silvery blonde and ice blue eyes.

"You're late", his mother said.

"Happy Christmas to you too", Sirius answered ironically.

Bellatrix and Narcissa whispered and giggled with each other when they poured tea into four cups and putted them on the table.

"Want to have tea with us, Sirius?" Narcissa said with a nasty smile on her pretty face – well, at least she probably _would_ be pretty if she hadn't had that malicious expression on her face all the time, Sirius thought.

"No thanks", he said, ready to go up to his room and stay there until he had to eat.

"Sirius!", said his mother sharply, "join the girls. It's Christmas, we're family, we're going to get together."  
"How fun", he said, obviously sarcastic.

His mother, however, didn't take notice but started bringing the food into the dining room.

Sirius sat down with his two relatives, a cup of tea already poured up. A thought crossed his mind; what if they had poisoned it? He shook his head; of course they hadn't. They might be evil, but they were not stupid.

He sipped on his tea, trying to ignore the girls chattering. After half the cup, he started feeling a bit dizzy, but also scared. What if they was poisoning him after all?!

"How are you, dear cousin?" Bellatrix asked him with a look of excitement on her face.

"Fine", he said, shivering slightly. "Have you put something in my tea?" he suddenly burst out.

That last thing wasn't meant to come out, and Narcissa said:

"I think it's working."

"Let's try", Bellatrix said, almost jumping with excitement now, "Sirius, what colours are your underwear?"

"Black", he heard himself say.

He was shocked. As the girls laughed, he slowly realised that his suspicions must be true; they _had_ put something in his tea, but it wasn't poison. It was veritaserum. Anger boiled inside his thin body as he stood up, ready to leave, but felt so dizzy and blurry that he fell into the chair again.

"Let's have a little fun, shall we?", Narcissa giggled. "Is James Potter a virgin?"

"No", Sirius said, moaning. The last thing he wanted was to reveal his friends secrets. Or his own, for the matter.

"I thought he was", Narcissa said to Bellatrix, "I know you aren't, Sirius, I've heard everything from Stacys' best friend…"

Stacy was a girl Sirius has dated for a while in fifth grade; before he had realised that his heart belonged to the boy that slept in the bed next to him in his dormitory; Remus Lupin.

That made him think of – oh no – if they asked…

"…did you put veritaserum in her tea as well?" he said angrily, hoping for his life they wouldn't ask anything about his current love life.

"Clever", Bellatrix said, "you realised what was in your drink. Anyway, cleverness is a skill among the Blacks, even though I've never seen you manage it before."

"So…", Narcissa said, leaning closer to Sirius, "now I want to know something interesting. What is you deepest, darkest secret?"

"Good one!", Bellatrix laughed, listening closely.

Panic raised inside of Sirius, and he tried to rise, but couldn't, he had to shut his mouth, he couldn't reveal this secret to them, not to his family... the battle between his own will and the veritaserum roared inside of him, but the later won the fight. He was shaking with anxiety as he spoke, watching the girls mouth open and their eyes widening in shock.

"I'm in love with Remus Lupin", he said, "we're a couple and we love each other."

There was silence.

The first one to speak was Bellatrix:

"And where can we find evidence for this?"

"Under my bed is a box with letters from Remus and pictures of him and me", Sirius said as he felt a tiny bit of clarity sipping into his mind.

The veritaserum started to take off as the girls ran upstairs. Damn it, he thought, fuck, fuck, fuck, they're going to tell the others, I know it, if I had just fought back a few more minutes the veritaserum had been taken off and ---

He saw Bellatrix and Narcissa running down the stairs, Bellatrix holding the box with all the intimate letters from Remus, and further to the dining room.

It was now that Sirius realised he couldn't stay another minute, and dragged himself up from the chair. Slow, but determined, he walked through the hall. He putted on his boots and his coat, and as he heard his mothers insane scream "SIRIUS!" he slammed the door shut behind him.

He ran and ran, down to the big road where the muggle cars drove fast, tears falling down his pale, shimmering cheeks. He didn't know what to do or where to go. At Remus', they might find him – James. He'd go to James.

He tuck out his wand and it didn't take more than a few seconds before the Knight Bus arrived. The conductor opened – a boy Sirius knew from school, who had been expelled in his third year for unknown reasons – and said:

"Hello and welcome to…"

"Shut up and let me in", Sirius interrupted him. "I'm in a hurry."

He rain into the Knight Bus and it vanished with a big BANG. His heart was beating fast and hard and he again felt the panic rise inside of him.

The Knight Bus dropped him off just in front of James familiar, cosy house. He rang the doorbell and soon, James mother opened the door with a gentle smile on her face. The warmth he missed from home was almost shining from the house.

"Sirius!", she said surprised. "What brings you here on Christmas day?"

He was unable to speak and then, she saw his tears.

"Dear boy", she said, "what has happened to you?! Come in!"

He walked in and James came down the stairs.

"Pads!", he said just as surprised as his mother. "What on earth are you… gosh, what has happened?!"

James looked worried when he putted a hand on his friends shoulder.

"I…", Sirius began, still crying.

"We'll take it upstairs", James said.

Sirius walked up the stairs and into James room. It was quite big, with posters of quidditch teams on the walls and a messy bed. Soon, James came up with two cups of tea and a bag. As soon as he had closed the door, he took up a bottle of firewhisky from the bag, smiling slightly. They sat down on the bed, sharing the whiskey and forgot about the tea.

"So", James said after Sirius had calmed down a bit, "what has happened? Troubles with Moony, no?"

James was aware of Sirius' and Remus' relationship; they hadn't been able to hide it very well. It didn't matter much anyway, since James had only expressed his happiness when he found out; two of his best friends together in love!

Sirius shook his head, then he told James everything about Narcissa, Bellatrix and the veritaserum and what it had made him do.

James stared at Sirius, then said slowly:

"I guess there's only one alternative here… you can't go back, your mother would kill you. Stay with me. It's ok, mom and dad wont mind, in fact I think they'd be pleased."

"But… are you sure?"

"Of course!"

"Alright then", Sirius said and smiled for the first time since he had arrived.

"You know what, Pads?" James said and grinned; a big, white smile all over his face, "you don't have to go home in summer either. Why don't you just… stay here? I mean, it's not like your mother will be more pleased at having a son who's in love with a male werewolf when it's summer. It's not like you can come back there."

"Alright then!", Sirius grinned. "Let's owl Moony and tell him all about it so he can come visit!"

"Sure", James said, "just no sexual activities in MY bed, ok?"

They laughed as James put out a quill and some parchment.

"This winter is going to be my best winter ever", Sirius said happily.

"Of course", James said, "you're with me, who could ever wish for more pleasure?"

Sirius threw a pillow on James head and inside of him, the warmth he had always missed started to cover his heart.

When he went to bed that night, on a matrass next to James bed, he knew he would never ever return to his family. Before he fell asleep, he thought to himself that it was the one thing he was truly sure about – that, and the fact that James Potter was his best friend in the whole world, and that Remus Lupin was the boy he was going to love forever.

End


End file.
